Katsu Nocte
Appearance Facial Appearance If one were to look at Katsu's face, they would see a pair of uncaring dark brown eyes, his hair is black with a close to head haircut, he would have a thick black mustache, and that is about it that is worth mentioning about his face. Physical Appearance Katsu stands at a height of 5'9", weighing about 152lbs, he would have dark Kharidian skin, and a muscular build, his left hand would be missing, bandages rapped around his wrist, under the bandages would be a large metal ring of sorts, bolted through the wrist out to the other side of the ring, at the end of that ring, where his hand would be, sits a hole which would appear to be able to screw in certain objects. His right kneecap would have been shattered awhile ago, and replaced with a steel kneecap. Voice Katsu speaks in a thick Kharidian Accent, a deep, naturally loud voice, which is hard to ignore whenever he speaks. His tone is nearly monotonous, in the above deep serious tone. Personality Katsu's personality... Oh here we go. Let's do this in list format, easier for me. Katsu -Likes- *Creating plans for wars *Strategizing *Fighting *Bear meat sandwiches *Soup *Screwing with people *Being able to do what he wants *Humiliating his enemy -Hates- *Dull days *Dwarven Stout *Being told what to do *People he killed coming back to life *People who interfere with his fight *Mushrooms (He ate one once, made him sick for days) *Sleeping History Present Times The Russia Empire (Katsu's Involvement) (This is when I first actually began Roleplaying as Katsu) Beginning Katsu meets with a friend of his, the friend called himself Blood. Katsu and Blood decided to try to rally Kinshra. (Create a Kinshra RP clan) They were not very successful, gathering no supporters. That is when they met a man called Russia, in Falador, they began to work together. It was at this time, that they would decide to walk into Falador castle, the knights were extremely rude to the three, though they were doing their job as White Knights to keep us out, we managed to get inside though, we went to the highest tower of the castle and began to speak there. Katsu suggested killing the White Knights who have hassled them, the other two agreed, and the trio soon went back down, and attacked, the battle was short, the three overpowering the two White Knights, but, they soon would be attacked by more White Knight reinforcements. (This was all before land claims, when White Knight clans actually were in fally castle) The three had to flee. It was at this point that Russia, accumulated an army, and with the army, the three attacked again, the army would overwhelm the White Knights, this was the first battle of the Russia Empire. The Russia-Genic War They held the castle for a day, the next day, the White Knights reemerged, and quickly defeated the Army who had taken over the previous day. From there, Katsu became an assassin and guard for Russia. He carried out multiple assassinations, until, the Russia Vs Genic War. During this war, Russia ordered Katsu to asassinate the daughter of the Genic's leader. Katsu set out to assassinate the girl, but, he met a man called Tooray, he became friends with Tooray, and then found out that he was working to protect the Genics, Katsu refused to leave Russia, but did not want to fight his new friend. So, he decided to work between the sides, he would pretend to attack the Daughter of the Genic leader, wounding her before letting her escape, so it seemed he just failed to kill her, when he was actually helping keep her alive, soon the war came to an end, Katsu does not remember how. War against Russia It was a short time after the Russia-Genic War, during the time when Russia was gaining more land and defeating anyone who stood in his way. Katsu wanted to build his own city in Yanille, which was controlled by Russia, Katsu attempted to talk to Russia, asking him to give control of Yanille to him. This was to no avail, that is when Katsu decided he had to kill Russia to get it, he attacked Russia there at the meeting between them. Russia, however, quickly teleported. Enraged, Katsu returned to his home. He met with the members he had gathered to build Yanille. The group attempted to assassinate Russia, but failed each time, Russia had accumulated too much of a defense, along with his alliance with the Black Knights, he could not be touched. Later, he ended up talking to Russia again. Russia allowed him to use Yanille, but the city still under Russia's control. The city only stood for mere days, it was a complete waste of time. Recent History Dark Moon Katsu joined Dark Moon, knowing that it will be useful to his plans. He became second in command quickly. Katsu's goal is to grow Dark Moon into a large enough army to rise an empire, larger than any empire of the past, and take over all of Gielinor. Most recently, a battle took place in Burthorpe between Dark Moon and the Kinshra. Katsu knew the battle would result in failure, given the plan Wolf Rovin was using, assaulting the castle head on while it's defended, when both Wolf and Katsu know how hard it is to attack the castle head on when it is defended. Katsu got an arrow shot through his leg during the battle, a medic managed to heal it enough for him to continue to fight this useless battle. Eventually, they were forced back into Taverly, where Wolf was killed, and the others forced to retreat. They lost the battle. Now, Dark Moon builds defenses in a port filled with ghosts, near the ectofunctus in Morytania. After arguments between Katsu and Faolan, Katsu left Dark Moon, all of its secrets with him. War against Dark Moon Now, no longer a part of Dark Moon, he was at a loss of what to do, he entered a stage of anger against Dark Moon. He used his knowledge of Dark Moon and their secrets, plans, weapontry, and such, and began to plot against them. The first step, preparing an army to destroy them, to do this, he needed help of other powers. His first stop, Ardougne. He knows from previous conversations, that Dark Moon eventually wants to take over Witch Haven for its rubium supply. With this information, he entered the castle, and gave its queen much information about Dark Moon, including details about its key members, such as Faolan, Oliver Ryder, and Aquila. He has gotten support of Ardougne. However, as it would have it, the attack never went into action. Invasion of the Wilderness Fortress Dissapointed with being unable to enter war against Dark Moon, Katsu began to wander, he had nothing left now. As he passed through Varrock, he caught word of a war taking place in the north, the Wilderness. He did not care who the combatants were, or what they were fighting over, he travelled into the Wilderness, and there he found the rumored war. It was between two groups, fighting over control of a fortress. Katsu decided he would help the attackers, purely because he knew it would be more of a challenge. With his sword in hand, he charged along side the army of 35 attackers, charging head on into the castle, defended by roughly 50 knights. The attackers broke through the rotted doors, fighting commensed. All around Katsu, the attackers were being cut down by the prepared knights, the attackers, wearing ragged clothing and rusted blades, while the defending knights wore what appeared to be a type of iron armour, with seemingly new blades. Katsu, however, continued to fight on. He was experienced at fighting multiple enemies from his time in Dark Moon, and previous wars such as the Russia Empire days. He found that the knights necks were exposed, and aimed at that. He ran at a knight whom had a two handed blade, the knight swung his blade straight down, easy enough to dodge, Katsu stepped to the knights side, stabbing his his blade into the knights exposed neck before he could lift the heavy two handed blade to swing again. He went to run towards another knight, when he was sliced across the back by a knight with a longsword, he fell in surprise and pain, the knight quickly went to thrust his blade into Katsu's exposed back as he tried to rise, the knight was stopped by another attacking soldier who rammed himself into the knight to knock him away, the blade flew out of his hand, falling just next to the left side of Katsu's face, scrapeing his face and creating what would turn into a long scar running from under his ear all the way across his cheek. Katsu rose, looking for another knight to attack, fatigue and pain began to overtake him, he fought on nonetheless. He decapitated a knight who had his back turned to him. And blocked the blade of another knight. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, and all went black. What happened was, the knights fired a cannon into the hall where the fighting was going on, the cannonball smashed into one attacker, making him fly into a knight knocking him back, the force of the cannonball made them both fall into Katsu who fell back and smacked his head against a wall. By the time he awakens, he's laying face down outside of the fortress, corpses all around, and the castle in ruins. He would stand slowly, tired and hungry, as well as weak from the fighting and laying out in the wilderness for who knows how long... He began to make his way to Varrock, travelling slowly, he managed to find a usable blade from one of the corpses, and took it, as he continued to walk. It was another two days until he got to Varrock. By then, he would make his way to the Jolly Boar Inn. There, he would eat and rest. Invasion of Varrock Katsu would be wandering through the streets of Varrock, with not much to do, except wander more. He would go out the West path from Varrock, and find an army in Barbarian Village. He'd walk around, surprised at the large amount of troops. This is when he finds Corvus leading the men. Katsu hasn't seen Corvus since Corvus was king of Varrock. He'd talk to him and soon, he would be helping Corvus attack. The attack was a failure, unexpected to Corvus, the Kinshra were aiding Varrock. Though, it wouldn't be the last Corvus was heard of. Falador The failed takeover of Varrock was only a minor failure in Katsu's opinion. Corvus was given a position in Varrock, which Katsu believed was petty. Katsu met with Ulrich and Aztarwyn. Ulrich was brother to Corvus, and Aztar was the leader of Vigilis Cruor, as well as a person Katsu has fought with and against on multiple occasions. They decided to attack Falador, and make Corvus the king. However, as fortune would have it, Falador surrendered without a fight, and Corvus' men moved in. (OOCLY Arthur didn't want Falador, so he just gave it to them) Now let's get into the day to day history, the most recent history. The Commonwealth of Gielinor Now, Falador has expanded, the leaders have begun to create what would soon be known as the Commonwealth of Gielinor, an alliance of cities rivaled only by Kandarin. Katsu has become apart of Lumbridge, under King Corvus, he is apart of the Elite Cavarly, however, as always Katsu travels between the cities, sort of doing what he wants. Death Katsu was walking through Falador, when he approached the gates of the city, he was planning to go to Taverley for a drink at the Pick and Lute, he hates sitting at the Rising Sun. As he walked out of the city, he was shot through the chest multiple times by a masked robed man with a crossbow. He fell to the ground, motionless, as the assassin quickly fled the area. As it would soon be obvious, this would not be the end of Katsu. Shortly after the assassination, Katsu as well as the captured shooter, were taken to the home of Sin, a necromancer, whom attempted to revive Katsu. However, an elven boy, known as Ewan, was pushed into the ritual, Katsu was trapped in the elf's body. This would be short however, as soon after becomming trapped, Prince Thomas of Falador moved Katsu into the body of a cat, who's tail got halfly bitten off by the princes werewolf husband, Amadis. The new body Katsu the Cat couldn't stand being a cat. He ended up meeting with Zenthos, an old friend who happened to be a Mahjarrat, and there the construction of the new body began. Katsu contacted Eden Syvian, asking him to create a skeleton made of mithril, Eden did this. Katsu then had an assassin kill a mage and a brute, bringing them both to the site where the new body would be created, there, Zenthos put together the new body carefully, adding the organs, muscle, flesh, and all to the skeleton, creating an actually usable body. From there, he performed another revival ritual, this one to move Katsu from the cat body to the newly created body. It was a success. The Kinshra's invasion Of course, nothing can stay peaceful for more than a few days... Shortly after gaining his new body, the Kinshra struck Falador. Their first assault was against East Falador, they were forced back by guards, somehow. But then, they attacked again, leading to the Battle of the Park. The Battle of the Park Katsu was speaking to Corvus in the castle, discussing the "Project". The Project was the name given to an experiment being coordinated by Katsu, to create the ultimate weapon, a super soldier. They continued to discuss this topic, Zenthos being there as well, until a guard came into the room, panic'd, telling them of a gathering of Kinshra in Falador park, no doubt about it, they were attacking once again. Quickly, Katsu left for the park, Zenthos coming with. They approached, along with Cliff, a friend Katsu asked to come help, and they saw it, the Kinshra flock. The details of the battle are a blur to Katsu, as were many things around that time, all he could remember afterwards, was that more Commonwealth soldiers came to fight, as well as some of Yanille's Rangers, the Kinshra were forced back once again. Demolition Soon after the Battle of the Park, came the Demolition, this, was the destruction of the Kinshra's underground base in Taverley. Outside the Northern gate of Falador readied three Wagons, filled with various explosives. Katsu, Cliff, and a new guard were ordered to take two of the wagons to the Crafting Guild, by going through Taverley. This would end up to be a bad idea... Luckily for the group, Cliff scouted ahead, and spotted a Kinshra ambush waiting for them, he turned back and warned the rest. They had to change course. They turned and proceeded to go around Falador, and taking the two wagons to Rimmington. The trip to Rimmington went smoothly without any ambushes. From there, Corvus commorbed Katsu, telling him to have the wagons be brought up to the Crafting Guild. The group took the wagons North. When they got there, they were met by a Demon and a Kinshra Mage. However, they launched one of the wagons at the demon, the explosives blew the demon and the mage apart. From there, they launched the other two explosives in different places, caving in the Kinshra Base. Seige It may have been literally the next day... when the Kinshra returned with yet another counter attack. They soon swarmed the entire castle, grappling from all around, and destroying the portcullis. Not much else is known as to what happened, due to them taking over so quickly the defenders had to flee. Alright... you know about the rest of the Kinshra - COG war... I'm gonna move on from that. Varrock Again After the fall of COG, Katsu joined the Order of Alteration, a group meant to stop Tyranny. Of course, he only joined it so he could fight. Now, at the same time he also began to assit North Kharidia. Varrock was currently still in Ehricks control. The Order, Northern Kharidia, and another army wanted to invade Varrock. Katsu, still hateful of Varrock and Ehrick for betraying COG and invading Falador, helped the groups invade, by providing them battle plans. The war had two traitors in it who betrayed the invaders, but in the end, they won the invasion easily, part of the army invaded the front, while the remain blew a hole in the back of the castle and sandwiched the Varrockian and Kinshra defenders. It was the end of Ehricks reign, for a time. Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Humans